He was finally hers
by kaka96
Summary: Hermiones reflection on her affair with the married Draco Malfoy.


**Author note: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Sorry took so long I had to show you Draco's side before I gave you the sequel**

**H Pov**

**Please mind that I am only thirteen years old my spelling might not be perfection. **

* * *

She never meant to be Draco's women. What few knew was that they were together long before he even married. In pure blood families it wasn't surprising for the head of the house to have more than one affairs. Draco's father was often seen with them.

Draco and Hermione dated in secret since the war. Though he saved their lives more than twice, Harry and Ron were positive he had a selfish reason. He was after Draco Malfoy The Magnificent Ferret, spoiled, cold hearted bully that taunted the pair since first year. Him doing a good thing, they would have looked up to see if pigs were flying.

Little did Hermione know that Draco had been feeding her fiternity potion , he found a loop hole in the Marriage Contract, if his bride is unable to birth a true malfoy blooded child. The husband has the right to break the contract and search for other spouses.

There was one special night it was the anniversary of The late dark lord's demise Hermione and Draco's first time they gave each other each other's innocence to one another under the moon.

Draco decided that it was time that it be the night they conceive their first child.

For this night especially he a had a much more potent, concentrated potion that guaranteed he would have satisfying results.

He laid kisses up in down her thighs around her small but full chest, he loved the fact that she was all his, and she loved the fact that he never touched a women before her . Pansy may believe that she and Draco have a passionate sex life but that was all a trance Draco has never touched her. **( I'll explain that later)**

When he took her, he took her rough, much harder than he normally would .

But she enjoyed it greatly , she once explained to him that the speed the freedom in their thrusts.

It made her feel needed when he grabbed her hard against his chest when she grants him a especially hard climax.

But , Draco explained to her that he didn't want to take her like a 50 cent whore against a wall.

There was a distinct difference between Fucking and Making Love.

She recalled what her mother used to say "When you touch a person it can be done with out feeling, passion. When one makes love swirl of passion is simply intoxicating. "

Her mother used to quote that.

It was then when she was nothing less than 13 years old that she decided that she would not share her lips, that she would not share her body. With no one besides her love .

Hermione had a slight crush on one of her best friend's Ron Weasely, when her beloved friend started to date Lavender Brown , her feeling grew to be nothing more than platonic .

During the war she decided that she would be comfortable to be alone for the rest of her life that was why she was so surprised to fall for Draco Malfoy.

They went to school together but Malfoy always found his entertainment in bulling half bloods, muggle borns, and blood traitors.

But she always thought that his technics seemed forced. She thought if maybe he was born differently they could have been great friends.

During the war Draco was token a hostage to her side. She would always find that to be the sickest thing she ever did, she would always be disgusted with herself for letting things go as far as they did.

It was that night she admitted to herself that she wasn't as intelligent or observant as she believed.

They used a mirror to reflect his most private memories for everyone to see. They were going to use it to show Tonks that so uncharactically acted to protect her distant cousin. But they weren't as distant as her friend's so wrongly believed.

She thought about what she saw. The first thing, she saw was Hermione and a wand lifted to her back the darken sky in the back around. Havoc all around her as she fought four death eaters on her own.

Ron was about to go ballistic seeing the wand pointed at her or so they believed was pointed at her. Ranting about how only a coward would try and take a person with there back turned.

Kicking Draco in the side cursing him to the lowest pits of hell. Tonks didn't notice that she was to entranced by what she saw.

As Hermione back was turned you could easily see she was about to lose the battle. Draco moved his wand to the side just as Hermione collapsed and the Death eaters were about to hurt her farther .

He cast a killing spell on all at once. He then proceeded to heal her unconscious form any damage. Before placing her somewhere close to the so called hidden safe house . He placed her so exactly that it would be impossible for him not to know where the house was.

Every one in the room froze as Tonks shouted out "there see!" throwing her hands up " You Think He Is The Monster" she screamed "But It Is You, Who The Monster is!!"

And Tonks was right they were the monsters. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as the memory of him kissed her forehead before walking away.

She then grew to hate her self a little bit. And as images paced, proved Draco's innocence even further.

She grew to despise her self. She started to hate the sight of her face. Her hate went as farther to hate Harry and Ron.

After all they were the ones that toke him here. She was disgusted for what she did. Draco barely talked to anyone.

She believed he was disgusted with everyone. They after all were the reason he was still could barely stand. Even after all the concentrated healing. They couldn't undo the emotional distress they caused him.

He would just sit and stare out the window for hours , barely ate. Sometimes Tonks would join him laying her head on his shoulder and they would stare out the window together.

Hermione would envy that Tonks could simply lay her head on his chest an rest. Though she knew the feelings Tonk's and her cousin had were purely innocent she envied the fact that she couldn't do that as simply .

She was one of the few people that watched the torture. She her self held grim satisfaction at seeing the so called fearsome Draco Malfoy wither on the dirt floor. Draco still did not speak much on his first month there. Hermoine was convinced he was disgusted with what we did to him , the so called Heroes.

When all in all the truth was that he was embarrassed they saw him in his vunerablility , they saw his biggest desire , his childhood memories. Draco Malfoy was a proud young man. His pride would be the biggest wound if they had striken against him.

Hermione went to him, that was the night she kissed him. It was the night he rejected her. He couldn't forgive her now. No she just recognized her feeling for him she would have to prove her loyalty to him, her love, her need. He wouldn't be with her any other way. He would make certain he dominated her every thought that it was only him she careteered to his needs , his need only.

Because of the problem with finding the Death eaters and identifying them. But , Draco was no longer a death eater. It was a slow an painful experience, when a person rejects the Dark Lord what was once a honorable mark grows to be a pain as it slowly disinegrets. Draco once explained that it was like losing a limb.

Hermione understood why he couldn't forgive her yet or at least part of it. That didn't make it any easier knowing why that he rejected her, didn't make it hurt her any less. The night before Voldmont's demise. He kissed her with passion, finally he had forgiven her under the stars in the night sky they gave each other to one another.

Thust starting Hermione and Draco's affair. They made it through hard times when Draco's father announced his marriage to Pansy. It stung even more knowing that she and Pansy had grown after the war to be comfortable friends.

Despite her bubbling friendship with Pansy she continued her affair with Draco.

When she spent time with Pansy their friendly relationship soon became strained, forced.

Hermione hated how Pansy would give detailed decisions of her fucking Draco. After her day with Pansy she nearly went mad with jealously. She screamed at Draco, she hit him, she called him every foul name she knew.

"How could you?!" her innocent brown eyes swollen and red from tears. Draco was unaware of what she was ranting about. "How could you Fuck Pansy??!!!!" she screamed at him

Soon she learned it was only false that everything Pansy said happened never really did. It was just a trance, he showed her one of the previous ones , he showed her that even though it was only his imagination fucking Pansy. He still let it be known even in the trances that he whispered only Hermione's name, wanting only Hermione .

After five years in Draco and Pansy's Loveless marriage , Draco's father finally died, he began the plan . Draco only had the inherited money unless he birthed a child. Pansy was only part of the equation. A healthy ligeniment child, it did not state it must be pureblood or not.

He soon began the plan of impregnating Hermione. In the second week he was successful. He then started working on a divorce from Pansy. Demanding the right to leave her now that his mistress was carrying his child..

His wish was granted.

Hermione was ecstatic ,now finally she and Draco could start a family. October 19, 2004 she married Draco Malfoy divorcee of Pansy Parkinson nee Malfoy. Six months later she gave birth to Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy born to the proud parents of Hermione and Draco Malfoy. Surrounded by family and friends. The sun was setting as rhythmic breathing grew to be a loving melody. As the once griffindor princess and slytherin prince wrap in each others arms as their child lay in her crib only a feet away.

Hermione could rest cause after a long battle, **He was finally hers. **

* * *

**Review Please**

**Some might be confused but Draco never truly touched Pansy**

**What Hermione said was true it was just a potion that was activated every time pansy wanted to have sex. Her fantasy would be so real it would seem as though it really happened when it didn't. Snape helped him complete it.**

**He did it so Pansy wouldn't start complaining to his father that he wasn't pleasing her. Cause then he would really be forced to touch her, and if some of you don't understand Draco's father can control Draco because he can take away his inheritance. A malfoy is nothing with out his money. What ever Draco's father demands Draco must comply till his father can no longer make the rules. **


End file.
